Smiling in the Rain
by Lycanthropiccc
Summary: This was inspired by The Kiss in the Rain Challenge on a HP forum.


"Luna

"Luna?"

No answer.

"Luna, didn't you hear me? I said we are going to be late," Hermione repeated, a bit louder as she stared at the back of the seemingly strange Luna Lovegood. She had been like that for solid minutes. The Ravenclaw stood frozen, her wide eyes cast on the rain that poured on the other side of the stain glassed window.

Hermione arched a brow, shifting the weight of her books onto her hip. "Er…see you later then, Luna…" she said quickly, as she turned down the corridor only looking back once in confusion.

Students spilled into their classrooms.

Silence flooded the halls.

Nothing left was heard but the soft thud of raindrops, the steady breaths of Luna Lovegood, and the far away footsteps of a familiar stranger.

"I hate the rain," Draco Malfoy grumbled, crumpling up a spare bit of parchment into a ball and throwing it at a passing first year.

Crabbe and Goyle were off doing, Merlin knows what as the lone Slythering wanders the halls. Besides the sole first year, who had ducked into the Library in fear of getting other things thrown at him, everything had been unbearably quiet.

Well, other than that terribly annoying sound of rain…

Dropping her books gently at her feet, Luna pressed her slender digits against the soft wood of the castle doors.

Hearing them shut behind her, a smile crept on her lips as she took a half dozen will-full steps out into the pouring rain.

The droplets kissed her long silver hair, and settled into her robes.

Her bare toes sunk into the mud easily, as she closed her eyes.

"Ruddy school."

Kick.

"Ruddy classes."

Kick.

"Ruddy-" The Slytherin's cold eyes fell on a stack of neatly piled books. Knitting his brows together, he scanned the corridor.

Empty.

Bending down, Draco flipped over the first text to the inside cover. iLuna Lovegood/i was scrawled diagonally across the page.

"Should have known," he said disgusted. "Idiot leaving her things all around. No wonder she haven't got any shoes."

Shutting the book quickly, he straightened and brushed off his sleeves, as if touching her things had somehow tampered with his purity. iNow what am I supposed to do?/i he thought, annoyed.

The thought vanished as quickly as it had came, as he found himself staring at the lanky figure that was…dancing in the rain.

Luna was twirling now. Her long sopping wet hair hung down her back, flowing as she spun in the most innocent of ways. Humming softly to herself, she danced. Making her own music that weaved itself with the sounds of the storm. It was beautiful.

Her normally wide and curious blue eyes were closed as she pictured her mother's face smiling back at her.

Her words echoed. "Luna, dear. Why wait for the storm to pass, when you can dance in the rain?"

iNow she is going to end up in the bloody Hospital Wing, and what will that do?/iDraco thought scowling as he inched towards the door.

"Ay! Lovegood! Get back in here before you get sick!" he called, commandingly.

No answer.

"Loveg-…Luna?"

Her head turned.

Her eyes opened.

Gorgeous.

At the sound of her name, she couldn't help but long to know the source. No one other than Draco Malfoy was standing only feet behind her.

Droplets poured from his bangs, and onto his eyelashes.

She smiled.

Taken aback by her smile, Draco looked upwards.

Batting away rain, he finally realized, that he had walked to the grounds without even noticing. Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his moist blonde locks, and couldn't restrain the grin that grew from the corner of his thin lips…

Few people saw Draco Malfoy smile.

No one saw what was coming next.

As if drawn by some incomprehensible force, the Slytherin had taken a few hesitant steps towards the now still, Luna Lovegood.

His hand cupped gently beneath her chin, forcing her hues to set upon his.

And as if by mere whim, he pressed his mouth against hers.

His lips were hard on hers, seconds in the kiss her eyes still were wide in nothing less than utter shock.

Until hers fluttered shut, and her hand found his.

When their lips parted, all they could do was stare.

Speechless.

The two completely different others never spoke of this moment to anyone, they hadn't the need to.

But they knew that whenever rain fell upon the castle, they couldn't help but smile.


End file.
